deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarif Manufacturing Plant lobby computers
The Sarif Manufacturing Plant lobby computers are a pair of computers appearing in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They are located in the lobby of the Sarif Manufacturing Plant, Detroit. Both computers are unlocked so no login details are required. One computer belongs to Rick Callahan while the other computer is Samantha Barby's. E-mails 'RE: Temporary Disruption of Services' FROM: Frank Pritchard TO: ALL STAFF Services have now been restored. Frank Pritchard (nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det) wrote: >*****IMPORTANT***** > >There seems to be a network problem which is >preventing us from accessing external resources. >We are investigating the breakage and will let >you know as soon as services have been restored. > >The IT Department 'Names and numbers' FROM: Josie Thorpe TO: Samantha Barby Sam, Can you send me the names and employee numbers for everyone who will be working this weekend? We’ll have to generate new security passcodes for all volunteers. HQ wants us to keep a tight lid on this one. -j Josie Thorpe Plant Manager Sarif Industries 'FINAL PUSH ON CONTRACT 2027001' FROM: Josie Thorpe TO: ALL STAFF Hello everyone, As you know, we are nearing the final stages of production for the Typhoon System. First, I'd like to thank you all for your hard work and dedication over the past weeks. Everyone should be proud. To successfully meet the rapidly approaching deadline we must make one final push. To do this, we will need to increase production, running the plant on a 24/7 schedule. This means assembling a production staff for the next two weekends. If you are interested in working one or both of the weekend shifts please sign up at my office. If you choose to work, you will be compensated accordingly. Josie Josie Thorpe Plant Manager Sarif Industries 'RE: overtime' FROM: tcallahan@gaggle.det.usa TO: Rick Callahan You didn’t! I know we can use the extra money, but if I go to mom and dads without you – AGAIN – you know my dad’s just going to ask why you’re putting in so many hours at ‘Area 51’. He refuses to see the work you do as good! Can’t we discuss this? Please? rcallahan@SI.factory.det wrote: >hey, Trish. gonna have to work again this weekend. >We got an important rush job on Monday and they >need to get the line set up before then. > >Now before you say anything, remember: it’s time >and a half. And you know we need the cash. 'Quality Standards' FROM: Greg Thorpe TO: ALL STAFF Hello All, We have all been working extra hard to deliver on some large contracts. As we push our production quotas, I would like to remind all employees if the need to take the necessary steps to ensure quality and safety in the workplace. One hour seminars have been arranged in all sector to review the AISO:23000 Manufacturing Standards and to look at any issues you may have re: the maintenance of these guidelines. Your Sector Manager will contact each of you to arrange a time that works for everyone. We have the utmost confidence in the work you are doing. We urge you to attend these seminar to ensure that we continue to innovate and strive for the quality that Sarif Industries is known for. Greg Greg Thorpe Line Manager Sarif Industries Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers